kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Shuichi Kitaoka/Episode Final
is one of the participants of the Rider Fight known as . History Episode Final Kitaoka puts his grudge against Asakura on hold out of guilt for his actions of defending him when he murdered the sister of Miho Kirishima, who became a Rider to get revenge on her sister's murderer. Though he attempted to protect her from Ouja, Zolda gets the full blunt of her Blanc Visor, injuring his wrist. He later decides to end fighting, stating that he is tired of it. He then calls Reiko out for dinner, and goes with Goro to purchase flowers (at first he decided to just send Goro to do the purchase), forfeiting. Kamen Rider Zolda Kamen Rider Zolda Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 192 cm.TV Asahi. (2002). Kamen Rider Zolda. *'Rider Weight': 110 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 20 km. *'Hearing': 10 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 15 t. *'Kicking Power': 15 t. *'Resistance': 150 t. with Giga Armor *'Maximum Jump Height': 15 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 7 sec. Special Attacks: *'Giga Horn': 100 t. *'Giga Launcher': 100 t. *'Giga Cannon': 150 t. *'End Of World': 350 t. *'Advent: Magnugiga': 300 t. Kitaoka can transform into Kamen Rider Zolda using his Advent Deck and V-Buckle upon forming a contract with Magnugiga. His Visor, the , is a submachine gun that also functions as his personal weapon. Zolda's punching power and kicking power are equal and of decent strength, but his jump height and running speed are the lowest among all of the 13 Riders. To compensate for his lack of agility, Zolda employs an exclusively long-ranged fighting style. Zolda possesses two different Shoot Vent Advent Cards. The first arms him with the , a pair of cannons derived from Magnugiga's legs which mount on Zolda's back and fire over his shoulders. The second Shoot Vent arms Zolda with the , a massive missile launcher derived from Magnugiga's arms combined together. His Guard Vent equips him with the , a shield derived from Magnugiga's torso which can also be used as a mount for the Giga Launcher. By using his Final Vent, Zolda can execute his finisher, the , in which Magnugiga appears in front of Zolda and he inserts the Magna Visor into its back. Magnugiga then deploys all of its weapons, which Zolda fires all at once by pulling the trigger of the Magna Visor. The resulting barrage destroys both the target and the surrounding environment. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Final. Contract Monster Equipment *Advent Deck - Transformation device and Advent Card holder *V-Buckle - Transformation belt *Advent Cards - Trinkets that enable a Rider to summon Contract Monsters, access equipment, and use special abilities *Magna Visor - Zolda's Visor and personal weapon that enables him to use Advent Cards Vehicles *Ride Shooter - Motorcycle used by any Rider to enter the Mirror World Behind the scenes Portrayal Shuichi Kitaoka is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Zolda, his suit actor was , Yasuhiro Takeuchi (竹内 康博 Takeuchi Yasuhiro). Notes To be added. Appearances * Kamen Rider Ryuki ** Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Final Footnotes See also Category:Ryuki Characters Category:Ryuki Riders Category:Movie Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Card Riders